


The Vampire

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Magnus was just dealing with a client or so Alec thought, what if this person in their loft was someone from Magnus' past who was seeking revenge for something Magnus had accidentally done in the past, how will Alec deal with this? and how will it affect the couple?





	The Vampire

Alec Lightwood’s Pov  
I trudged up the steps to my boyfriend’s apartment with a scowl. I have been up since 4:00 am fighting demons and all I want is a nice relaxing evening cuddled up on the couch with my boyfriend and Chairman Meow. It is now 8:00 pm and I have finally arrived home putting the key into the lock I opened the door and stepped inside, shrugging my jacket off and pulling my boots off as I did so. As soon as I stood up from pulling my boots off I expected my boyfriend to be there checking if I was ok but instead I heard him shouting and as I walked into the living room I saw the aforementioned warlock yelling at someone who was yelling back at him with the same amount of fury. The man that was yelling at him was one of his clients I think. He was a tall man with brown hair and dark eyes, he smiled at me when I walked in, two glistening fangs caught my eye as he smiled at me. Vampire. “Is this your pretty little Shadowhunter then Bane” the vampire snarled. Magnus who had his back to me turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

Magnus Bane’s Pov  
Oh no I wasn’t expecting him to be back. I should have warned him to stay away. “This has nothing to do with Alexander, Jason leave him out of it” I said panic lacing my voice. Jason and I have hated each other for years. “Magnus, what’s going on” Alec said in confusion “Well my darling, years ago I was attacked by a vampire and I killed it” I replied “Yes but just because he attacked you, didn’t mean you had to stake him” the vampire said, “Well how was I supposed to know he was your brother” I yell. Making sure I stood in between Jason and Alec because I took away someone he cared for unintentionally, so he might take my Alec away intentionally. He growled and flew at me, he knocked me to the ground and was heading straight towards Alec, something happened because something fell to the floor and as I got up I saw Alec, whose brilliantly blue eyes were widened in horror, he was terrified. On the floor lay a seraph blade by a pile of ash. “I-I” he stammered “come here, my darling” I said opening my arms and watched as Alec stumbled into them “I-I k-killed him, I didn’t mean to, I just-“he cut himself off by sobbing. I could do nothing but hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

 

Alec Lightwood’s Pov  
Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off my feet. I looked up and saw that Magnus had picked me up and was now carrying me to our room. He settled me down on the bed and grabbed some pyjamas “do you want to get changed yourself or do you want me to help” he said seductively although concern was evident in his voice. I hadn’t stopped trembling, he snapped his fingers and he was ready for bed he then picked up the pyjamas he had placed on the bed and took them over to where I lay, he carefully helped me out of my hunting gear checking for signs that I as hurt during the fights with demons or the fight with the vampire. Satisfied that I was fine, Magnus kissed me on the lips and his hands came up to rest on my waist and my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, my hands in his hair. We pulled apart and he helped me into the pyjamas and he lay down on the bed pulling me down towards him. He kissed my temple as I snuggled up into his side with my head resting on his chest “goodnight my darling, I love you” I heard him whisper “I love you too” I replied and we both fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
